


Wildflower

by Sereny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereny/pseuds/Sereny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric has a crush on the Inquisitor. (Just a drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildflower

Varric had little opportunity to be with the Inquistior. They were normally out kicking ass or attending to the usual bullshit that was thrown her way. But when they did sit and talk– he fell just a little bit deeper.

She was beauty. He knew that. But Curly had her. Only he could touch her soft skin, kiss her cracked lips, run his fingertips through her cascading hair. All the things that Varric wanted to do, if only he had the chance. Holding her would have been like paradise.

Varric loved the way she swayed her hips slightly. He would normally trail behind and watch her as she did, trying to hide the slight smile that would grow on his face. He loved the way her lips parted with intrigue and bright fascination when he was telling her stories about Kirkwall. He loved the small batch of freckles on her nose that blossomed underneath the light.

He loved her boisterous laughter; loud and brash like heavy rainfall. He loved her inquisitiveness, her vivacious strength, the sarcasm that was drenched on her tongue. Even her natural scent drove him crazy. He called her Flowers, because that’s what she was to him. A beautiful wild flower.

He thought about what it would be like to be with her. To be the one loving her, touching her, making her scream his name so all of Skyhold knew.

He could write poems about her.

Shit. _If only_.


End file.
